Minha garota
by slomille
Summary: Camille ganhou a chance de ser atriz, ela vai se mudar para Nova Zelândia junto com Jo. Camille e Logan . Jo e Kendall


**Minha garota**

"Eu não te entendo Camille! Sinceramente, você deveria entender.", ele disse sussurrando dentro do seu apartamento.

''Eu so queria te dizer adeus! Mas já que você está me tratando deste jeito, não merece.'' Disse la calmamente. Caminhou até o sofá onde estava Kendall, James e Carlos, jogando vídeo game ''ahh, meninos. Eu vim dizer adeus...''

''Adeus? Como assim adeus? '' Disse James se levantando do sofá e pausando o jogo.

''Bom, eu vou ir trabalhar com a Jo, na Nova Zelândia'' Disse ela.

''Então, você vai ficar lá por 2 anos?''Disse Kendall.

''Isso.''

''Vamos sentir sua falta. '' Falou Carlos abraçando ela.

''Boa Sorte como atris.'' Falou James abraçando ela também.

''Não acredito! Agora eu não vou perder um episódio! '' Falou Kendall.

''Adeus Camille'' Falou todos. Camille foi saindo do apartamento. Andou pelo corredor.. Fez com que se lembrasse das brigas que teve com o Logan. Do dia das pegadinhas. Do primeiro encontro que ela teve com o Logan. Uma lágrima caiu do seu olho.

''Camille..'' Falou um rapaz. Voz doce. Camille enxugou a lágrima e olhou para _ele._

''Você sabe que eu nunca fui de falar isso... mas... '' Logan se aproximou dela ''Eu te amo Camille ''

''Você sabia, que viajar com o coração partido, é horrível? '' Disse ela chorando.

''Quanto tempo ainda tem para o seu voo?''Disse Logan limpando as lágrimas dela com seu polegar.

''Umas 2 horas'' Falou ela.

''Então, vou fazer com que essas 2 ultimas horas, sejam as melhores que você já teve.

''Como assim?''

''Vem'' Disselogan a puxando pelo braço. Foram até o estacionamento pegaram o carro e foram a caminnho.

''Logan, aonde você está me levando?''

''Você vai ver''

Chegaram ao um bosque, mas, não era qualquer bosque era _o _bosque. Lá, Lembranças vieram na cabeça de Camille. Ela e o Logan foram acampar ali. Andaram pelo bosque até que chegaram na _árvore. _Caille se lembro que quando ela e Logan começaram a namorar, foram naquele bosque e ele escreveu **L + C = Amor eterno. **

''Se lembra desse dia?'' Falou Logan abraçando ela por trás.

''Sim. Me lembro que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.''

''Nosso dia.'' Logan a virou e a abraçou, beijou sua testa. Até que, chegou em sua boca. Pegou ela no colo e chegaram a um lugar. Logan a deitou na grama sem quebrar o beijo. Suas linguas já estavam ocupadas. Explorando casa espaço da boca de cada um.

''Eu também te amo '' Falou Camille.

''Minha pequena! Quanto tempo ainda temos?''

''Meia hora.''

''Bom, vamos pro aeroporto?''

''Tudo bem''

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city (Não é fácil mudar de cidade pra cidade)

Just get up and go (Apenas se levante e vá)

The show must go on ( O show precisa continuar )

So I need you to be strong ( Então preciso ser forte)

'' Voo para Nova Zelândia! Embarque no corredor 234'' Disse o piloto.

''Eu, tenho que ir.. '' Camille nunca pensou que falaria isso.

''Eu sei.'' Disse Logan , '' Só antes, eu quero te pedir uma coisa.''

''Qualquer coisa Logan.''

''Não se esquece de mim! Por favor!'' Disse ele tentando não mostrar suas lagrimas.

''Eu, prometo'' Disse ela.

Logan a beijou. Um beijo que ninquem queria domínio, só estavam aproveitando este momento.

''Ultima chamada para o voo Nova Zelândia''

''Eu tenho que ir, Logan'' Falou Camille quebrando o beijo

''Hey, não se esqueça que eu te amo.''

''Claro''

I-I - I - I never, never, never ( Eu nunca, nunca, nunca)

as far away as it may seem no ( por mais longe que possa parecer, não por mais longe que possa parecer, não)

Soon we'll be together ( Em breve estaremos juntos)

We'll pick up right where we left off (Nós iremos continuar exatamente de onde paramos)

Paris, London, Tokyo (Paris, Londres, Tóquio)

It's just one thing that I gotta do (É apenas uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Olá, te incomodar todas as noites no telefone)

Hello, tuck you in every night (Olá, te incomodar todas noites)

And I can hardly take another goodbye (E eu mal posso levar outro adeus)

Baby won't be long ( Gata, não vai demorar)

You're the one that I'm waiting on (Você é aquela que estou esperando(

Whoaa Whoaaa

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Olá, te incomodar todas as noites no telefone)

Whoaaa whoaa

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide,(Garota, vou pensar em você no mundo todo)

worldwide, worldwide (mundo todo, mundo todo)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide (Garota, vou pensar em você no mundo todo)

worldwide, worldwide ( mundo todo, mundo todo)

Girl I'll be thinking about you ( Garota, vou pensar em você )

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know (Sim, posso conhecer um milhão de meninas bonitas que sabem)

my name (meu nome)

But don't you worry, no (Mas não se preocupe, não)

'Cause you have my heart (Porque você tem meu coração)


End file.
